


Mine

by Oddities1991



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Romance, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddities1991/pseuds/Oddities1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Lockwood does not share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Tyler Lockwood has always had a problem with sharing. His toys are his, his friends are his, his team is off limits and his girlfriends do not get attention from other guys. He makes sure of it and in return, they get a loyal, always-there-relationship and benefits that sometimes, even they won’t see.

Caroline and Matt are his one exception. Matt, his best friend, teammate and pack brother, is his to claim. Ask him, though, and he’ll deny any of it but Caroline can see the way he twitches whenever someone steals Matt’s time. She hides it with a grin, distracts him with a kiss and promises that Matt will make it up to them later. It seems funny; Tyler thinks sometimes, that Caroline is the one reassuring him when other chicks mysteriously keep their eyes off him and Matt. It’s easier to say, he supposes, when you have the awesome power of persuasion. He just wishes she would do the same for the other guys. Without laughing at him.

Either way, with all the waiting he does, Tyler gets annoyed. It gets to the point where Caroline is giving him an irritated glare and he can’t really blame her. No girl wants to listen to their guy complain about their best friend being AWOL while they are trying to have sex. He can’t help it, though and later - at night - when Matt is trapped in a mess of sheets and tangled between Caroline and Tyler, he pays for making them wait so long.


End file.
